Klissfits
by drinkpetrol
Summary: The boys wake up one day with insane sexual superpowers. Blaine has the power to make boys come in their pants just by looking at them, and whoever Kurt touches is desperate to have sex with him.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I think this was an interesting idea that I couldn't quite get down onto virtual paper. It's weird, and not very good, but I've written it now so I thought I may as well post it. ****Stole the idea from Misfits, a British TV programme where a bunch of young offenders obtain the power that they've always most wanted. **

**So... Kurt has Alisha's power where any boy he touches wants to have sex with him, and I gave Blaine the power to make boys come in their pants... because I reckon he'd quite like that.**

**Anyway let me know what you think. Because I have ideas for other chapters but I'm not sure if it's worth continuing. I'm never happy with anything I write.**

* * *

><p>I first noticed something was wrong in the school corridors. It's not every day that a complete stranger gets their cock out for you in public. Then again it's not every day that your boyfriend tries to fuck you in Spanish class, or every day that you come in your pants for no apparent reason. No, today wasn't going to be an average day in the life of Kurt Hummel.<p>

I was on the lookout for Blaine as I walked to my first lesson, so I guess I wasn't really watching where I was going. I was always so distracted these days, every second that I wasn't thinking about my designer manbags (or as Blaine called them my "lady purses") I was thinking about him. I guess that's how I managed to collide with a 6" footballer, I was caught up in a Blaine/purse mind orgy. It's a weird combination but it really works for me.

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" I stuttered as I snapped out of my fantasy, it was more a reflex than anything else.

Unsurprisingly, this guy's reflexes were a little more primitive than mine, and he immediately grabbed my arm, raising a clenched fist above his head simultaneously. It's times like these when I despair for humanity. Worse... it's times like these when I get the crap beaten out of me.

"You are so fucking hot."

Ok so I admit it. I was wrong. I must have forgotten to switch my gaydar on this morning... a rare event but it happens.

I dared to steal a quick glance at him, squinting at him in confusion. There was still a high chance that he was taking the piss; footballers didn't usually come on to me.

Unfortunately, it's really hard to tell the difference between someone who's angry, and someone who's sexually excited. His eyes were narrow, his pupils dilating and his breathing suddenly speeding up as if he were on drugs. He gripped me tighter, trying to pull me closer towards him, grasping at every part of me, clinging to me as if I was his only source of oxygen.

"I want you." He spoke heavily, like Blaine did when he was incredibly turned on, his eyes consuming every part of me as they wandered over my body. "I want you so bad."

Ok so maybe it wasn't anger. Time to panic, if Blaine saw this I could kiss my Disney on ice tickets goodbye.

"That's nice..." I replied sarcastically, attempting to struggle free. "But I'm not interested." I could feel the blood coursing through his fingers as he dug them further into my arm.

A few people were watching now, some in amusement, some in confusion. Some of the cheerleaders were probably jealous. I think this guy was quite a big deal.

He clawed at me desperately, attempting to press our lips together, constantly muttering things I'd only heard Blaine say on very special occasions.

"I'm gonna fuck you senseless. I want to feel every part of you and make you squirm."

And then he got his cock out, just whipped it out like it was a completely normal occurrence, in front of everybody!

I was up against the lockers before I'd even had time to get a proper look at it... always good to size up the competition. Alright I admit it, I just wanted to look at it ok? I was curious.

"I need to be IN you." He breathed, the words landing violently on my lips as he swept in to try and kiss me again.

I turned my head just in time. "W...what?" I could feel his hands roaming over my crotch, carelessly trying to undo my trousers. Yeah, good luck with that! My clothes were so tight they needed body lotion to help slide them off.

"Let me fuck you. I need to fuck you."

He dove in to kiss my neck, still struggling with my zipper, his fingers moving frantically as if I was his last hit before rehab.

"I've got... I've got a boyfriend." I squeaked, as he rubbed up against me. I was trying really hard not to get turned on, but my penis couldn't really distinguish between Blaine's cock and this one.

"You taste so good." he groaned, continuing to devour my neck.

I had to bite back a moan. I think this is when I realised it had gone too far. My penis might not be able to differentiate between him and Blaine, but my brain could.

"Stop it..." I tried to push him off, but he was far too strong and far too excited. "Let go of me!"

I don't know what would have happened if Puck hadn't have been there to practically wrestle him to the ground.

The bizarre thing was as soon as the guy hit the floor he seemed to change. He looked utterly bewildered by the entire thing, like he couldn't remember what he'd done.

"What the fuck man?" Puck was drilling him. "What the fuck were you doing? Kurt's got a boyfriend. _You've _got a girlfriend..."

"I... I..." He was still shaking, but his expression had changed. He was scared. "I don't know..."

He glanced down at his unbuttoned pants and shrieked as he caught sight of his penis, quickly tucking it away.

"What the hell man? What the hell?" He seemed completely shaken up, looking at me as if it was all my fault. "You did this!" He pointed towards me. "You fucking did something to me."

"What? That's insane! You were all over me! I asked you to stop!"

"Fucking homo must've put something in my drink!"

"What drink? You don't even have a drink!"

And the conversation continued in quite the same respectable manner, until we all came to the conclusion that the boy had issues, major issues, and needed to see a psychiatrist.

* * *

><p>Ordinary day. Ordinary sex dream. Ordinary morning shower which led nicely into ordinary morning wank session. Nothing to suggest today was going to be any different. Nothing to suggest that today I would make 3 boys come in their pants just by looking at them, or that I'd be suffering a significant amount memory loss, or that I'd try to fuck Kurt in a classroom.<p>

I mean I had no major problems with any of these. I could live with all three (especially the first one). But in future I'd like to remember trying to fuck my boyfriend, and I guess I'd prefer boys to come in me rather than in their pants. Still though, I can't say it was a particularly bad day...

I was on the lookout for Kurt as I walked down the corridor, so I guess I wasn't fully focused. I was always so distracted these days, every second that I wasn't thinking about Robert Pattinson I was thinking about Kurt. That's probably why I almost collided with one of the basketball players - I was completely wrapped up in a Kurt/Pattinson orgy... and man it was hot.

As the basketball player and I did our little "guess which way I'm going" skit, both mirroring each other as we tried to head the same way a number of times, I gave him a cheeky wink.

"We'll dance later love."

I expected him to scowl at me or give me the finger, but weirdly he let out a shaky whimper and scrunched his eyes up, his whole face twisting in pain and confusion. I didn't know it at the time, but this was his "I've just come in my pants" face, and if I'd have looked down I would have seen a little damp patch forming around his crotch.

Fortunately for him my mind was back on Kurt and Mr Pattinson and so his little mishap went overlooked.

* * *

><p>I was incredibly flustered when I finally got to class, so much so that I even took off a layer of clothing - which for me was a very rare event. What was the point in spending hours putting together an outfit if you were just going to discard it? Take away one piece and the whole ensemble is spoilt.<p>

Pulling myself together I turned around to try and catch Blaine's eye. He was sitting a few rows back, staring at me with a love-stricken grin on his face. As soon as he saw he had my attention, he gave me an irresistible wink, still beaming at me, totally and utterly smitten.

Now, what happened next was a complete shock. I don't know how or why it happened, I don't know if I should seek some medical advice, but my penis just decided that it was going to explode in my pants. I squeaked in surprise, my whole body overcome with pleasure for this 3 second period. There was no warning. I hadn't even had an erection. I wasn't thinking dirty thoughts or imagining anything even remotely sexual. It was completely and utterly bizarre!

My eyes widened in horror as it began to sink in... just to be clear here I am talking about the gravity of the situation not my semen, although that was sinking into my trousers rather quickly.

It was as if just looking at Blaine had been enough to make me orgasm. I mean I know we weren't over doing it on the sex front and I wasn't masturbating either but I wasn't THAT sexually frustrated. Come to think of it we'd had sex 2 days ago and I'd definitely lasted longer than 5 seconds. I think I'd lasted 2 whole minutes, new record!

I quickly tied my jacket around my trousers and headed towards the door, luckily I had a change of outfit in my car. Years of slushying had taught me to be prepared.

...

I didn't see Blaine again until lunch time. This may have been a blessing because I wasn't sure I had another spare outfit. We had agreed to practice our duet in the Spanish room, the only place available now that the Cheerios had hijacked our choir space.

As Blaine swept through the door I almost came in my pants all over again. I couldn't help myself, he was absolutely gorgeous. I wondered if he'd had that smile on his face all day or if he saved it especially for me.

"Hey... I was worried about you."

I smiled back. "Why?"

"You ran out of English..."

We really didn't need to have that conversation right now... or ever. I felt myself go bright red.

"Just felt a bit sick that's all."

Blaine dropped the smile, immediately replacing it with a look of concern.

"Oh no are you ok?"

"Yeah... it's just this thing happened earlier..."

He reached out to hold my hand, and I didn't think twice about taking it. Unfortunately he cut me off before I could finish telling him about the footballer.

"Fuck Kurt... I really want you right now."

That was a little rash even for Blaine, we'd fumbled about with each other a few times at school but it never got serious. We knew the rules.

"Blaine!" I laughed. "This isn't the time or the place..."

He was staring intensely at me now, that familiar look in his eyes which proved he meant business. I gasped as he pulled me towards him and began unbuttoning my shirt, desperately clawing at my exposed skin as he continued to mumble.

"You make me so fucking hard, so fucking HARD."

"Shhh." I tried to calm him down. "Someone's gonna hear you."

He began kissing me violently, our lips crashing together as he forced his tongue into my mouth. I was almost backed helplessly up onto a table, but I managed to stay standing, pushing against him and trying to bring him back to his senses.

"Come on Blaine. Let's not get carried away ok?"

He grabbed my hand and placed it on his rock hard erection, my eyes widening as I squeezed it through the material, checking it was real.

"Woah. When did that happen?"

"I'm gonna fuck you until you forget my name."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Blaine! You seriously need to calm down."

He didn't though. He was now presenting his penis to me, pulling it out in the classroom as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Blaine!" I shrieked as he pushed me backwards, landing heavily on top of me as I crashed onto the work surface. I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little turned on. His hands were all over me, running frantically up and down my body, stopping to undo my fresh pair of trousers and sliding in. "Oooh..."

"I could come just looking at you. You are THAT hot."

Well there's a coincidence!

"Blaine..." I gasped. "You're making me blush."

He was rubbing me expertly under my pants, making me moan, pulling it out of its tight fortress to get a firmer grip.

"Your cock is so fucking delicious."

I whimpered as he stared ravenously at it, banging my head on the table as it all became too much for me to watch.

"Mmm Blaine... what's... what brought all this on?" I managed to groan as he ran his free hand urgently under my shirt.

He didn't answer, just muttered a fair few expletives under his breath as he continued to watch me.

"Oooh..." His swearing was making it worse.

"Turn over..."

Did I hear that right?

Too late. He was already flipping me round, bending me over the table and yanking at my pants. It was all so quick I didn't have time to register what was happening.

"What the hell Blaine?"

He was kneading my ass now, moaning softly to himself, completely caught up in his own little world. I struggled against him, letting him know I was not ok with this, I was not ok with this _at all_.

"You can't be... you can't be serious?"

If positioning his cock at my entrance was anything to go by, he was deadly serious.

"Blaine!" I span round. "We're at school!" I pulled violently out of his grasp and stepped away, hurriedly pulling up my trousers before the likes of Mr Scheuster or someone who was equally opposed to sex in class could walk in.

"What the...?"

I looked up at Blaine to see him absolutely mortified, his penis still in his hand and his mouth gaping open.

"What the fuck?" He sounded genuinely confused.

"What are you looking at me like that for? Like I said it's not the time or the place for..."

"What...? Kurt... I'm drawing a complete blank here. What the fuck just happened?"

I guess the footballer wasn't the only one to attempt to screw me and suffer short term memory loss today. Was I really that bad at sex? So bad that people had to wipe the entire experience from their brains? I stared over at Blaine anxiously.

"Blaine... I... I think something's wrong with me..."

I must've been the only guy in the world that thought people wanting to have sex with me was a major problem.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? I do love your thoughts. I think this might be better if the boys were actually using their powers. I might attempt a chapter 2 for fun and giggles and make them use them properly<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I think this chapter is a little better. I might go back to chapter 1 and edit it because I actually hate it. A small child could have written it, a small child with a very dirty mind but a small child nonetheless.**

* * *

><p>"It's like... when people come near me or something. Like when they touch me they're desperate to have sex with me."<p>

"Wow I wish that happened to me..." I could tell Blaine didn't get it, he was rolling his eyes at me, probably wondering when I'd got so vain.

"No listen to me! I'm not making this up."

"Kurt... I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm always desperate for it. This isn't something weird and new..."

We were walking swiftly down the corridor. Initially Blaine had wanted to head to the school nurse to discuss his memory loss but I'd seen enough X-Men movies to know that if they discovered anything was even the slightest bit out of the ordinary I'd be locked up and scientifically tested on.

"Oh so you're a mutant now?" Blaine had drawled. "You're a sexually charged mutant that has evolved simply to make boys have sex with you."

I had ignored that.

"Seriously Kurt, just because someone is interested in you sexually it doesn't mean there's some weird spooky shit going on. I mean maybe if it was Rachel then yeah I could understand..."

"Watch." It was the only way I was going to shut him up.

I stepped up to the nearest half-decent looking boy and grabbed his hand.

His whole body instantly began shaking with need, his free hand reaching urgently towards me as he blurted out the words:

"I want to come in your mouth."

I let go before he had the chance to get me cornered, glancing back at Blaine with an 'I told you so' smirk on my face. He was glaring at the boy in disgust, his eyes narrowing angrily.

"What did you just say?"

The boy looked confused, rubbing his forehead as he tried to recall the last 3 seconds. "I er... don't remember..."

"What did you just say to my boyfriend?" I shook my head and tried to usher Blaine away but he wasn't having any of it.

"I didn't say anything to your boyfriend."

"Yes you just fucking did."

"Blaine..." I hissed. "It's not his fault."

"You stay away from him." Blaine threatened. "You fucking stay away..."

I grabbed Blaine's collar and began marching him up the corridor. The last thing we wanted was a fight, any sort of physical contact from anybody and I'd be screwed, literally.

"Now do you believe me?"

He didn't look convinced. "I believe there are some dirty little perverts about..."

I stopped abruptly, my hands held up in surrender. The bell had gone and the corridors were emptying, but this was far more important than French class.

"Kiss me." I ordered, stepping into an empty classroom. "Kiss me and let's see what happens."

"Well you don't need to be a fucking scientist to predict what that's gonna do to me..." He followed me in.

"Kiss me and let's see if you remember."

He shrugged. "Ok but if I get an erection that doesn't prove anything."

He leaned in to peck me on the lips, his hand sliding around my neck affectionately, his fingers playing delicately with my hair.

"Mmm..." His peck immediately turned into a much more intense kiss, his tongue pressing violently against mine as he tried to force his way deeper into my mouth. "Fuck _me_" he mumbled, moaning softly as his hand ran down to cup my arse.

"Blaine..." I tried to push him away but his grip was too strong, he was squeezing my arse tightly and pressing his crotch firmly against mine. His erection was obvious, and he began rubbing it urgently against me, gasping as he caught a sensitive spot.

"The things I'm gonna do to you..." He moaned. "I'm gonna fuck you til I'm sore."

I let out a little squeak at his words, my stomach lurching in excitement as he slipped his hands under my shirt.

"I bet you love it when I fuck you dry." He winked.

And that was it. It must have all been too much for me. I came.

"Ah!" I let out a shaky yelp as I spilled into the tight confines of my pants, my whole body tensing as the pleasure coursed through me. "Oooh fuck..." I let my head drop onto his shoulder in defeat.

Even in his heightened state Blaine seemed to acknowledge what had happened.

"Oh god that's so fucking hot. Let me lick you clean..."

"Blaine... no..." His hands were already tugging at my pants.

I was so shaken up by my unexpected eruption that I didn't have the energy to put up much of a fight. All I could do was mutter little pleas that fell on deaf ears.

My pants were around my ankles in seconds and he immediately leant down to lap vigorously at my cock. I couldn't help but moan.

"Blaine you shouldn't... oooh."

"You taste so good."

I whimpered softly as he took me in his mouth, sucking down hard on my flaccid member. He was distracted, this was my opportunity to slip away, but to be honest... well... I didn't want to. I let him continue for the good part of a minute before I eventually found some self-control and pushed him backwards.

Blaine yelped as he found himself landing heavily on the floor. He looked up to be greeted my underwear smacking him directly in the face. I'd done myself proud. I was normally a bad shot.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For wrecking my second pair of underwear!"

Blaine glanced down to inspect the mess in my pants and smiled. He fucking SMILED. "Oh I'm good."

I scowled and he winked at me mischievously as if he were trying to wind me up.

And then it happened again. I felt my stomach tighten, blood rush to my utterly spent cock, and I came all over the floor. I could've cried. I had some serious problems.

"Fucking hell Kurt..." Blaine was gawping at me.

"I don't..." My eyes were welling up. "I don't understand."

"Aw Kurt..." Blaine was standing up now, obviously wanting to comfort me, but all I could do was back away. "It's ok. It's no big deal."

"What's wrong with me?"

"There's nothing wrong with you..."

"Yes there is! I can't even look at you without coming! And you can't even touch me without getting an erection!"

"And that's different to usual how exactly?"

I couldn't help but smile. He always knew how to cheer me up. I stared at him deep in thought for a second before having my eureka moment.

"Wink at me..." I suggested.

"Huh?"

"I've just thought of something. Wink at me."

And voila! I was soon spilling out all over again, my body totally and utterly spent.

* * *

><p>So it turned out not only did Kurt have the power to seduce any boy he touched, I also had the power to make boys come whenever I winked at them. And weirdly, it was only boys. We'd tried it on Rachel as a joke and got nowhere. Then again maybe she was just completely asexual and a one off exception. It wouldn't surprise me if there was nothing down there.<p>

I must admit I was abusing my power. If anybody looked at me funnily, or if there was just anybody that I rather liked the look of, I winked at them and smiled to myself as I watched them come undone.

Kurt had caught me doing it, and to be honest he didn't seem too happy about it.

"You just winked at him!"

I played with my bowtie guiltily. "No I didn't. I just had something in my eye..."

"Yes you did! I saw it Blaine."

"So what if I did?" I shrugged. "I'm just having a bit of fun."

"That's cheating Blaine. You're cheating on me." He looked angry.

"It's not cheating. I didn't even touch him!" I don't know why I was even bothering to argue, I wasn't going to win.

"Not cheating? It's the very definition of cheating!" When his voice got this high it was usually time to make the peace.

"Look I don't care about that guy ok? I was just trying it out. It's like when you get a new ipod, and it's awesome, and you just want to use it all the time."

"Oh then you won't mind me trying out my new trick then." He shot back, hands on his hips to show he meant business.

"That's different."

"Oh I don't care about the guy either." He scoffed. "I just want to try it out. It's like when you get a new ipod..."

"Ok! Ok! I get it."

I made a mental note to be more discreet in future.

"You think this is cool don't you? You actually think this is cool." He was off on one of his rants now. There was no shutting him up.

"Well I'm not complaining..."

"Well let me ask you this. How exactly do you think we're going to have sex?"

I stared at him like he had completely lost the plot.

"Well that's easy isn't it? You can just touch me and I'll be all over you, and all I have to do is wink and you're sorted!"

"Blaine..." He looked serious.' "What's the point in having sex if you can't remember it?"

"Loads of people have sex and can't remember it. It's called being drunk..."

He rolled his eyes.

Seriously though I was worried. I wasn't going to admit it but I knew he was right. I didn't want sex to be a distant memory. I didn't want to forget what it was like to touch Kurt, to be inside him, to kiss him. I couldn't even hold his hand.

One look at Kurt told me he was thinking the same thing.

"It's not the same..." he whispered, biting his lip nervously as if he was scared of telling me. "You're not you... you're like this other person... like you're empty..."

I nodded. "It's ok. We'll sort something out." I gave him an encouraging smile. "Maybe I can give you a blowjob through a condom...?"

He smiled back. "I'd like that..."

They shot straight to the top of my shopping list.

* * *

><p>I was jealous. Incredibly jealous. And not only because Blaine was using his power on other boys, but also because it was better than mine. I mean if you think about it my power was getting boys to rape me. That's not a superpower. Spiderman never got raped, he never saved Mary Jane by seducing the villains. He did make people come in their pants though... Blaine being one of them. I was never really into the whole superhero thing but Blaine had been completely and utterly besotted with Toby McGuire as a pre-pubescent teen. He was such a geek.<p>

He was the one who had come up with the whole idea that we had 'superpowers' and that we were meant to use them for good. He'd got it into his head that he was going to save the world somehow by making people come in their pants. I was being more realistic.

Thankfully so far we had nothing to save the world from, except Rachel Berry's outfits. There was one thing we'd overlooked though, the fact that we weren't the only ones to have suddenly acquired 'superpowers'. The fact that Santana had suddenly started eyeing up boys in the corridor, the fact that she'd refused to go on tonight's date with Brittany. The fact that the weedy little gay kid in the year below had started wearing plain white sneakers and ill-fitting t-shirts. We hadn't noticed yet, but it was as if someone was wiping us out, wiping gayness out, like someone had the power to make people straight and they'd figured out exactly how to use it.

* * *

><p><strong>An improvement? Thank you for all your comments last time, I was pleasantly surprised!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter was pretty much just an excuse for smut ^_^ but what's the point in having sexual super powers if you can't put them to good use?**

* * *

><p>"One... two... three!"<p>

Even with a count in I couldn't bring myself to do it. I kept looking away at the last minute, worried something might go wrong. What if I wasn't meant to use my power on myself? What if there were hideous consequences? Maybe this wasn't something I should just use at will. Maybe it was a gift that should be treated with respect.

Or maybe not...

In case you haven't guessed yet, I was stood in front of a mirror. And yes, I was attempting to wink at myself and make myself come. There is no shame in that. I had tissue paper on hand should it work, plus the possibility of never having to masturbate again.

"Ok this time... this time." I prepped myself up, taking a deep breath and counting myself in once more.

I didn't look away. I kept my eyes pinned on the mirror, winking as I got to three.

"Shit!" I gasped, as I came instantaneously, not expecting such a sudden rush. I had to lean against the wall to catch my breath, sneaking another quick look in the mirror as I did so. I smiled to myself before winking for a second time.

"Oh fuck..." I breathed through clenched teeth as I spilled out all over again. "Oh Kurt... keep doing that...!"

I must've winked around 8 or 9 times, imagining his mouth around my cock as I slipped slowly down the wall, waves of pleasure rushing through me. Of course I would've continued for hours if I could have, but nausea and dizziness told me it was probably time to stop.

Still panting, I picked up my phone to text Kurt.

"Just came over you 11 times."

I knew he would appreciate it.

* * *

><p>For a guy who everyone wanted to have sex with I was surprisingly sexually frustrated. Apart from a few dirty text messages, Blaine had been neglecting me completely. He seemed to be in denial about my condition and preferred to ignore the whole issue. He'd not even bought the condoms I'd been promised!<p>

I was sulking in the school corridors as he caught up with me. Usually he'd kiss me delicately on the cheek or squeeze my hand affectionately, but there was now a 10cm force field around me that he knew he couldn't break.

"What's wrong?" He asked smiling warmly, his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Guess." I shot back.

He lifted his hand to comfort me but then thought better of it.

"It's your power isn't it?" He looked up at me, concerned. "You shouldn't let it get to you. It'll disappear eventually... I'm sure."

I sighed, unconvinced. "But what if it doesn't? I can't stay like this forever. I can't even hug my dad. ...To be honest I'm shit scared of going anywhere near my dad."

I shuddered at the thought. Blaine looked equally disgusted.

"I'm sure it wouldn't... I mean not on your dad..."

"It's not worth risking it." I said quickly, hoping to put an end to this particular subject.

"It's not so bad you know..." Blaine tried to cheer me up. "I mean look at it this way... you can have me whenever you want."

"I could always have you whenever I wanted." I reminded him, pouting.

"Hey that's not true." Blaine looked amused. "I remember one time I turned you down..."

"That's because I'd just thrown up." I laughed. "And to be honest I was surprised!"

He laughed with me for a few seconds before his expression changed.

"Kurt... kiss me?" He said it so quietly he barely said it at all. He looked up at me tenderly, his eyes dancing with mine as he silently urged me to follow his instructions.

I bit my lip, staring at him sadly. "You know I can't..."

"I... I won't touch you. I'll put my hands behind my back." He illustrated this, sliding his hands into the back pockets of his jeans. "If you do it quickly then maybe... maybe it will work?"

He closed his eyes and lifted his chin up a little, puckering his lips in preparation. He looked so adorable that it was impossible to say no. I leant in slowly, enjoying his breath on my lips, freezing just millimetres away to soak in his presence. My lips were tingling as they traced the surface of his; he remained perfectly still.

"I love you." I whispered, before pressing my lips neatly against his... and for a second, just a second, I could actually feel Blaine's lips kissing me back. And I mean Blaine, not the unrecognisable empty shell that he became when we made contact, but actual Blaine, my Blaine.

It didn't last long. His hands jolted straight out of his pockets, grasping for me, his tongue forcing its way into my mouth.

"Mmm." He moaned against my lips, his penis already pressing hard against my leg. "Fuck me that's good."

It took me a good 30 seconds to twist my way out of his grasp.

"Anything?" I whispered hopefully as Blaine came back around, biting my lip as I waited for an answer.

"I'm sorry..." He sighed in defeat. "I'm so sorry Kurt..."

I was glad we were interrupted. I was already on the verge of tears and I needed a distraction. Unfortunately it came in the form of the nerdy little gay kid from the year below. He was stood staring at us, and for a moment I thought he wanted to join in.

"Fags." He practically spat, glaring angrily, fists clenched.

I was wrong. Very wrong. Blaine and I exchanged confused looks. I don't think either of us had a comeback to that one.

"Yes?" Blaine inquired, rather indifferently.

"Shouldn't be allowed."

"Excuse me?" I'd obviously got the wrong end of the stick here. Surely he didn't mean we shouldn't be allowed to kiss? This was 2012 for god's sake!

"You two dirty little fags shouldn't be allowed."

I almost laughed. Blaine however, was not amused. He stepped forwards, ready to take this guy down.

"Blaine wait..." I interrupted him before he could do this poor kid some major harm. "Something's not right." I turned to the boy, eyeing him up suspiciously. "Aren't you... aren't you gay?"

"Not anymore."

I glanced at Blaine, hoping he would show some sympathy, but I could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"What do you mean not anymore?" I asked him softly, trying to get him to open up.

"To be honest it's none of your business."

Blaine rolled his eyes at me. I don't think he could be bothered to have yet another 'talk' with someone who was sexually conflated.

"I'm just trying to help..." I reasoned, but the boy was having none of it.

"You're the ones who need help. You need to start over like me. Yesterday I woke up straight... you should try it."

"You woke up straight?" Blaine ridiculed him, continuing with a sarcastic, "Oh do tell us your secret. We're dying to know. I'm so excited I can hardly contain my erection."

I know he was only joking but my eyes immediately flew to his crotch. I had to hide my disappointment when I realised there was nothing to see.

"I don't know how... or why... but I'm cured. I couldn't care less how it happened."

I could see Blaine gritting his teeth. If I wasn't here he would have been laying into him by now.

"Oh I don't think you're cured..." Blaine began. "In fact I think it's got worse." And with that he winked.

...

"Don't you think it's a bit weird?" I questioned, as Blaine crawled over me, trying hard not to catch even the slightest particle of my skin. This was proving rather difficult as we were both completely naked. Yes... I know what you're thinking. This was not the best time to start worrying about some sexually confused boy, but I couldn't help it. It had been on my mind all day.

"Kurt..." Blaine looked exasperated. "He's not the first boy to try and repress his sexuality."

He stared at me sympathetically and I felt as if my dick had lost about 5 inches.

Fortunately in reality it hadn't. It was still standing tall and eagerly awaiting Blaine's lips as he nuzzled it gently through the impermeable latex.

"No but... with all this stuff going on... oooh... that's nice... I just wonder if it's something to do with our powers..."

Blaine was trailing his tongue up my shaft, staring intensely at my cock as if he hadn't seen it in months. To be honest it had been a fair few days since he'd seen it... or at least since he had remembered seeing it.

He stopped to answer me, and I wished I'd never opened my mouth.

"Maybe we're getting what we always wanted." He looked thoughtful, like he was on to something. "Maybe he wanted to be straight, and I wanted to make boys come, and you wanted..."

"a blow job..." I cut in desperately.

Blaine smiled. "Someone's a bit pushy tonight..."

I sighed in frustration. "Please Blaine... you might have the power to make yourself come but I haven't quite mastered that one yet."

"You know..." He had a playful grin on his face as he crawled up to meet me at eye-level. "I don't even have to touch you. All I have to do is look at you and you'll be coming over and over and over again."

I moaned and bucked my penis up to meet his, whimpering as it made contact. I wasn't expecting him to be so hard. I hadn't touched him once.

"Fuck Blaine... you shouldn't say these things."

"It's not just talk you know?" He smiled. "I'm going to wait until you're so close you can't bear it and then give you the orgasm of your life."

"Oooh..." I snaked my hand down towards my erection, grasping it and pumping it gently.

"You're going to come until you're physically exhausted." He purred. "And then I'm going to lick every inch of you clean."

I let out a little shriek and sped my hand up, getting over-excited at the thought. Blaine was eyeing me desperately, probably wishing for the contact we both craved.

"I can't wait to suck you." He admitted." You don't know how much I've missed that pretty little cock of yours."

I instantly let go of my cock to allow him access and he immediately complied. He placed his lips neatly around my head and flicked his tongue gently against it, making me whimper in frustration.

"More Blaine..."

I had him trained well. He took my entire length in without hesitation and sucked down hard.

"Ah..." I gasped as my eyes rolled into the back of my head. This had been long awaited.

Usually I'd lie back and let him do all the work but I couldn't stop myself from fucking his mouth. I could feel him moaning around me as I pushed into him. It was driving me insane. I wanted to grab his hair and force him further onto me but I knew this was impossible.

"Fuck Blaine..." I mewled as I gripped the sheets firmly. "I'm... ah!"

He caught me with his teeth by accident but it just made me more excited. I don't know how we were managing, there was no control over the act; it was just his mouth and my cock.

Eventually, as my stomach began to tighten and I felt myself slipping away, Blaine let my throbbing erection pop out of his mouth.

"Kurt..." He panted. "Look at me."

My eyes shot open to see him jerking himself off above me. I let out a moan and gripped the sheets tighter to stop myself from coming at the sight.

"Keep your eyes on me for as long as you can ok?"

"Yes..." I struggled to breathe as he winked at me the first time. "Oh fuck yes!"

I writhed against the sheets but kept my eyes firmly on his, my whole body shaking as I spilled out into the condom. I hoped there'd be enough room in there.

I was still in the midst of my orgasm when Blaine winked again, my fingers curling frantically into the sheets as I let out a gasp of surprise.

"Blaine!"

He smiled and winked a third time, my whole body jolting into the air as I felt the tantalising sensation rush through me again.

"Ah! Blaine..." I struggled to breathe. "Blaine that's... fuck!"

His face was scrunching up now as he tried to stay focused, his hand was working overtime on his erection and I could tell he was battling against the inevitable.

"Oooh..." my eyes fluttered shut for a moment as I came a fourth time. I was finding it hard to concentrate, the whole room blurring as my body tightened right on cue. I somehow managed to splutter a "don't stop... please don't stop..." as I opened my eyes to see Blaine on his final stretch.

I cried out in exhaustion, my cock throbbing as it tried to spill out more non-existent loads. "Please Blaine... fucking yes. Fucking YES!" I dug my heels into the bed and gasped for breath.

I was whimpering uncontrollably as I felt his cum leak onto my chest. Without thinking, I made an automatic grab for him, pulling him into a careless sloppy kiss and moaning appreciatively. He moaned back, his teeth pulling at my bottom lip violently.

"I want to fuck you so badly."

I let out a tiny shriek as one of his fingers pressed unexpectedly against my hole. I didn't have the energy to bat it away.

"Blaine..." I whispered, still caught up in post orgasmic bliss. "I don't think..."

Too late. My eyes shot open as he shoved his digit straight into my arse.

"Blaine!"

"Oh fuck me. You're making me so hard."

He pressed his erection against me to prove his point, fucking me with his finger as he moaned a string of inappropriate expletives. I don't think he would've known my name had I have asked.

"Blaine please... what... what are you..." I panted as I tried to wriggle out of his grasp. Unfortunately the wriggling only encouraged his finger further. "Ah...!" I half yelped half sighed as he rubbed himself against my spent cock. "I... I can't... OH!" His finger slipped out so quickly it made me cry out in surprise.

Taking advantage of the fact that Blaine was no longer attached to me, I hurriedly tried to push him to the floor. Unfortunately our limbs were in such a tangled mess that he managed to pull me with him and we both landed with a deafening crash on the carpet.

"Are you alright up there?" My dad immediately called out from the bottom of the stairs. My heart was racing. What if he decided to come in?

"Yeah dad... fine!" I quickly gasped in reply as I tried to wrestle Blaine away. He was bloody strong for such a little guy.

"Fuck me Kurt. FUCK ME!"

"What was that?" My dad called out again.

"Nothing!" I squeaked as Blaine tried to attack my lips with his, all the while muttering about how perfect I was.

"You're so fucking awesome. So fucking sexy." Unfortunately his voice had got louder with mine and I was sure my dad would be able to make some of it out.

"Well dinner's ready in 5..." My dad said uncertainly. "Make sure you're ready..."

"Aha...!" I managed to yelp as Blaine licked his way down my body.

"Your cock is huge!"

I cursed him under my breath as I heard my dad make a quick getaway into the kitchen.

"You complete twat..." I sighed as he peeled away the condom and took my length into his mouth for a second time.

"Mmm I love it when you talk dirty." He spluttered.

* * *

><p>I don't know how I ended up sat at the dinner table with a black eye and a nose bleed, but I did. Kurt assures me there was no other option and I guess I'll have to take his word for it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all your comments, and thanks to Tabbyrox for the ever so brilliant Blaine and the mirror idea!<strong>


End file.
